The Girl with a Demon's Eye
by MissUzumakiHinata
Summary: In a world where demons exist, there exist those who live to fight them, Naru is one of these, and she is on a mission. After five years in Tokyo, the mission is still ongoing, yet one day Sasuke Uchiha appears and fate begins to finally move. FemNaru AU


**The Girl with a Demon's Eye**

_This fiction is about Naru Uzumaki-Namikaze a demon slayer sent on a mission by her superiors. One day she meets Sasuke Uchiha after already living in Tokyo for the last five years. This meeting is the catalyst to many events to come. ._

_Potential warnings include, __bloody scenes, swearing, smoking/drinking__ these are just some of the things that may be included, if you don't wish to see any of these then don't read. __Warning High Sadism may be included._

_Parings, well you'll have to wait and see FuFuFu. _

**The Demon-Eyed Monster Slayer**

_Two weeks before the present_

Sasuke Uchiha looked out of the window of his large estate, observing a large group of teens who were on their way to school enviously. _"If only I could go," _he mused as he wiped away the frost that was slowly blocking his vision. He smiled slightly at the sight of a young couple holding hands before sighing.

"_18 years old and I've never had a girlfriend," _he inwardly complained as he walked away from the window. _"Well it would help if I actually went outside," _he thought before chucking sardonically,_ "and what awaits me out there anyway? Pain and suffering, that's what. It'd be better to not get involved with people. That way, I won't be hurt." _He finished, shuddering at the thought of leaving his safe and secure home.

Despite his train of thought, Sasuke had been contemplating the return to society for years. He pictured himself with friends and a 'normal' life instead of being cooped up at home. No, a better way to describe it would be that he yearned to have a 'normal life', yet he couldn't bring up the courage to do so.

"One day, I'll change," he told himself as he descended the stairs of his traditional manor. "How do I even apply for school anyway?" he asked, but no-one would answer. Everyone had been gone for over five years.

"Cold..." he mumbled to himself when his bare feet made contact with the ground floor. Like anyone who disliked the cold, he quickly put on his slippers that were located in the hallway. "Any second now," he told himself and just like he predicted, the doorbell rang.

Upon opening the door, Sasuke was met by a man who was in his late 20's. He had a scar across his face and tied back black hair. He wore a buttoned up white shirt and formal black trousers with a leather belt, and in his hand he held a briefcase. The man was Iruka Umino, Sasuke's private tutor. "Ah, Sasuke, I see you were expecting me," the man joked, rubbing the back of his head as he let out a hearty laugh.

In response Sasuke smiled whilst rolling his eyes. "Nice to see you too Iruka. Come on in and make yourself comfortable in the living room whilst I make breakfast," the raven-haired boy said as he walked into the manor. "Remember to leave your shoes at the door this time Iruka," Sasuke warned in a joking tone, to which Iruka nervously laughed.

"So, Sasuke, how was your weekend?" the private tutor shouted as he sat on the sofa, making himself comfortable. When he got no reply he merely shrugged and waited for his reclusive student to come back from the kitchen. To pass the time he started to systematically tap the sofa creating a steady rhythm.

"Would you stop that?" Sasuke mumbled as he entered the living room with two cups of tea and some toast. "You act like a child with ADHD," he teased as he placed Iruka's tea next to him on a coaster. "Two sugars, just how you like it," he finished, placing his tea on the table as well.

Iruka smiled mischievously. "Have you ever seen a child with ADHD with your own eyes, or was it on one of those various television shows that you occupy your time with?" The silence that followed made it clear that he'd only seen it one on TV.

"Ha ha, very funny Iruka," Sasuke replied before biting into his toast. "I may not be able to make much, but at least I make good toast," Sasuke said with pride, but the look Iruka gave him shut him up. "So, how was your weekend Iruka?" Sasuke asked trying to divert the conversation.

"Painful. Very painful," he said pitifully, rubbing his wedding ring. "Sometimes I ask myself why I married that woman..." he joked, making Sasuke laugh in the process.

"At least you have someone" Sasuke mumbled as he sipped his tea. "I on the other hand have, well, nobody." This was said in a more depressing tone, something that Iruka picked up on instantly. He knew that his student wasn't the type to do anything without being forced too, and it upset him that someone with such potential rotted away indoors, asking for his educational services when he could easily get into the best high schools in Tokyo.

"If you made an effort, you could meet someone too you know," Iruka said wisely as he sipped his tea. As expected, Sasuke jolted at his words with a sceptical look in his eyes. "You know Sasuke, I've overheard many people on my way to this estate who say that the boy who lives here looks extremely handsome," he informed the raven haired boy, who had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Lies," Sasuke accused in a harsh tone that slightly upset Iruka.

"Sasuke, I'd never lie to you. I've told you this time and time again; you have the potential to do something with your life. Much more so than that of an ordinary person, you just don't give yourself enough credit." Iruka finished as he drank the last part of his tea and then, with a heavy sigh, opened his briefcase.

"**In here are the application results for Tokyo's famous co-ed high school, Konoha High School." Iruka informed in a steady tone, surprising Sasuke who had no idea that the tests that Iruka gave him last week were in fact entry exams.**

"Why did you give me some tests from Konoha High? Iruka, I've said a thousand times, I am not fit for school. I'd lack the ability to complete class work, that's why I hired you." Sasuke said angrily, forming his hands into fists. "I won't be able to go to school, it would be too hard" Sasuke added, looking at the floor with a distant look on his face.

Iruka looked sympathetically at the terrified teenager and placed his hand on his shoulder to calm him. "Shh Sasuke, it was just an entry test, it doesn't mean you have to go, but I know deep down you'd like to go if you had the chance," Iruka re-assured his student who was having a slight panic attack.

"I wouldn't like to go," Sasuke re-iterated with a tone that wasn't angry, yet wasn't calm.

"Says the person who doesn't want to be lonely," Iruka replied calmly. Sasuke's face looked defeated upon hearing Iruka's words. That look had always made Iruka wonder; what was Sasuke hiding from everyone? "Sasuke," Iruka started, gaining the teen's undivided attention.

"How about we make a little bet?" he challenged whilst smiling.

"What kind of bet?" Sasuke asked, feeling curious as to what Iruka had up his sleeve.

Iruka smiled _"Got'cha," _he thought as he reached into his briefcase to pick up a sealed brown envelope, with the words Konoha High emblazoned on it in a fancy red font. "In here are the results of your application," he started, waiting for Sasuke to react. As expected his eyebrow rose in confusion.

"Now, I haven't seen what's inside, because, as you can see, the envelope is completely sealed." Iruka then proved this by handing it to the boy so he could examine it himself. "Now, I propose that if you, Sasuke Uchiha, have an average percentage of 95% from all the results combined, then you will start going to school," Iruka told the boy, whose facial expression was strangely calm.

"Iruka," he started, looking the man in the eyes. "It isn't fair that only I stand to lose something from this bet," he informed in an unreadable tone. However, before Iruka could say anything, Sasuke silenced him with a raised hand. "Now, I am confident that my results will be below 95%, heck I'd expect around 60%, but I still don't like that only I can lose something from this bet," he finished, a cocky smirk making its way onto his face.

"However, I will take the bet if you promise to never bother me again with something like this, and make my lessons free of charge if you lose," Sasuke said in a mildly sarcastic manner, irritating Iruka slightly. "So, what do you say Iruka? You proposed this bet. Do you really want to go through with it? I mean, even if I did somehow manage to get 95%, which I won't, you'd still lose a source of income from me," Sasuke stated.

Much to Sasuke's dismay, Iruka just smiled at the boy. "I'd rather you make something of your life than get my pay check from you. It may sound strange to you but, I want the best for my students and sadly I am not the best. So, yes, I accept the bet."

The words surprised Sasuke slightly. It wasn't a secret that he considered Iruka more of a friend than a tutor and to hear that said person didn't think he was good enough to be around you stung. Despite this he made sure to hide his hurt from Iruka. "Fine," Sasuke replied, peeling the red seal from the top of the envelope.

Gulping deeply, Sasuke pulled the papers from the envelope and look at them intently, silently reading them. "No way..." Sasuke mumbled to himself in a shocked tone. Iruka tilted his head in confusion. He didn't know what Sasuke meant; after all, Sasuke was the type who loved to let people think they were victorious, then reveal that they weren't.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Read them yourself," he replied, throwing the papers on the coffee table rather violently. Clearly something had ticked him off, and Iruka had a sneaky suspicion that the results were much better than Sasuke had expected.

Picking up the papers, Iruka looked over them and after a small moment of shock his jaw hung open. "Holy shit," he swore, quickly apologising for doing so. The after clearing his throat he spoke up. "Sasuke, does this prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that you are indeed as good as I told you?" Iruka asked as he stared each piece of paper, every one of them adorned with a three digit number.

Sasuke didn't know what to say at first. After all this was one big development for him, but after a while he managed to come back to his senses. "Uh-huh," he replied as he nodded gormlessly to Iruka, who smiled at him proudly. "Why are you smiling Iruka? Are you happy to get rid of me?" he asked in a hurt tone.

"No, not that, it's just what can I say, I mean I didn't think I tutored you that well," he said jokingly, but it was clear to him that Sasuke wasn't happy. "Sasuke, you may not like it now but I'm sure you'll be immensely popular at Konoha High," he suggested, but Sasuke didn't care for his words and stormed off leaving Iruka in the living room alone.

"You aren't one to break your word, Sasuke. I know that," Iruka spoke out loud for only himself to hear. "It'll be hard for me too, you know," he said quietly, "but if it'll make you get out of this dusty old house then I'll cope," he said as he got to his feet. "Guess I'll have to go find Sasuke."

_Present day_

It was mid-October, and everyone had been in school for around two months now, except one raven-haired teenager. Sasuke Uchiha was an oddity to the rule. He had somehow managed to ace the entry exams and the school allowed him to join despite their strict rules. The reason was all too obvious to the teen. It was clear that if he managed to emulate the same results on his finals, it'd look good for the school, so naturally they welcomed him with open arms. They even make his tuition free.

However for someone as reclusive as Sasuke, he really didn't appreciate them making it so easy for him. This was because he couldn't even make excuses about being unwilling to pay the tuition fees, since it was free of charge. "Why me" Sasuke asked himself as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Though he disliked the idea of going to school, he enjoyed that the uniform made him look like a normal teenager.

The uniform consisted of a white buttoned up shirt and black trousers. The shirt was not tucked into them, and he had a blue tie loosely wrapped around his neck. When he was satisfied with how it looked, he threw on the black blazer with a gold trim and the school's logo printed on it.

Before leaving, he examined himself one last time smirking slightly at how he looked. "Not bad," he said vainly, feeling slightly proud of his appearance in general. Yet there was still one problem that couldn't be solved; Sasuke's fear and apprehension from having to be around a large amount of people. Sasuke, being a recluse, never left the house much and as such was finding this situation extremely hard to deal with.

"Man-up" he told himself in a shaky tone, imagining everyone staring at him. It just didn't feel right to him, it made him feel anxious. "Iruka said it'll be fine. Besides what is the worst that could happen?" he asked himself and didn't appreciate it when his mind replied; _"Get stabbed then robbed by a crazy mugger."_

Sasuke chuckled, trying to calm his nerves, failing in the process. "Let's just get this over with," Sasuke said to himself as he put on a Platinum Rolex watch. '_Being rich sure had its upsides,_' he thought as he made his way to his front door, putting on his black trench-coat and dark purple scarf in the process. Then, after taking a deep breath, he left his home for the first time in two months.

(Small Scene Break)

The outside world always felt so strange to Sasuke. It amazed him how much had changed from last time he'd left the house. When he'd gone outside two months ago, the leaves were still on the trees and the climate was warm and sunny. It was the complete opposite now, dead brown leaves scattered the streets and the air was cold and bitter. "Thank god for my coat," he mused as he strolled down the large straight road, slowly observing the rare sights of the outside world.

The walk was rather boring and he would have preferred if he had someone to take him to school, so he could avoid all unnecessary human contact. He'd already become the centre of attention twice, typically both groups were full of girls and thus Sasuke found himself feeling even more apprehensive, but managed to keep his cool by avoiding all eye contact.

To an outside observer it would seem as if he was completely calm and composed, acting cool by ignoring what was around him. To him, however, it was more of a defensive measure, because if he could avoid looking at people, he wouldn't feel as nervous.

The walk to school took around forty minutes, not due to the distance, but due to the constant delays. Whenever Sasuke would encounter a large amount of people he would subconsciously walk slower and get stuck behind a lot of people. However, after a lot of perseverance he finally got to his destination.

Konoha High School was a three story tall building and it had large black gates to prevent any unwelcomed guests. Inside the gates, it had four tennis courts, two soccer pitches, an outdoor swimming pool and a massive sports centre with a gym. The school grounds were filled with a variety of different flowers and plants, which were seemingly holding strong despite the cold conditions.

If all that wasn't enough, the school boasted its own library situated in its own separate building and countless computer labs. It was all what you would expect from the school that every student in Japan wanted to go to.

Sasuke looked at the campus in awe as he walked through the front gates. It was like something he had seen on TV one time, and the very thought brought a smile to his face. _"I've come this far, you're doing well,"_ he told himself as he walked to the main entrance of the school building.

"No turning back now," he said out loud as he pushed the door open, only to be met with a beeping noise, causing him to panic slightly. "Shit, what did I do?" he asked himself as a woman got out of her seat and walked over to him, staring at him suspiciously.

"Student ID," she asked in a whiny, nasal voice that made Sasuke inwardly cringe. "I said STUDENT ID," she repeated angrily, causing Sasuke to shake slightly. "Well, you got one?" she asked sounding impatient.

Sasuke nodded to the woman nervously, shuffling through his pockets, fumbling the card a few times before finally pulling it out of his large coat pockets. He quickly flashed it to the woman, whose demeanour changed almost instantaneously. "Ah, Mr. Uchiha, I heard that you'd be arriving today. I'm so sorry for my actions, it's just we get a lot of people who come just for the sights so we have to be extra careful," she said laughing nervously.

"_Kiss ass," _he thought to himself as he examined the woman. _"Obviously the type to suck up to authority. I bet they told her that some student with perfect entry exams was coming and that she should be extra kind to them. Obviously, being the type of person she was, she would be happy to oblige," _he concluded as he ignored her rushed apologies.

"Will you tell me where room 29A is, please?" Sasuke asked feeling rather irritated at her apologies. As if he'd flipped a switch, she was instantly talking about where his room was.

"You go down the hall, take the first left then go up the flight of stairs, then it's the first room on the right." She told him with a fake smile and, despite his irritation, Sasuke decided to be appreciative and thanked her whilst walking away as fast as he could.

The hallways were near enough empty with very few people around. He figured as much, after all, he was around four minutes late for homeroom. Even with the thought of being late on his first day looming over him like a dark cloud he walked at a slow pace, admiring the school.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to reach his destination; in front of him was the door to his class. He could tell that by the gold plated sign that read 29A. All he had to do now was knock on the door and probably do a small introduction to the class. He got that impression from various anime shows he had seen over the course of his life.

"_Well, if this was like an anime show that I've seen, I'm sure to meet a big breasted airhead, sweet kind natured girl who is rather silent and a Tsundere with a complex about her chest. Oh wait that's harem shows," _he thought nervously, shaking slightly as his arm approached the door.

"_GO ON, DO IT!" _his mind screamed and then, by some divine force, the door opened instead, saving him the trouble of knocking. Instead he became the centre of attention to near enough everyone in the class.

"Who are you?" a middle aged woman with brown hair asked with a Kyoto accent. "Well?" she continued glaring at the raven-haired genius.

Instead of bothering to speak, mainly because he feared to do so, he flashed his student ID hoping she would understand. Apparently she did since her attitude towards him changed instantly. "Oh, you're the new student," the woman started before looking him up and down licking her lips slightly, unnerving Sasuke.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Sasuke Uchiha. He's the new student I was telling you all about," the woman informed the class in her Kyoto accent. Sasuke instantly became the centre of attention for absolutely everyone and he wouldn't be lying if he said he felt like running away right now.

Deciding that it was too late to try anything, Sasuke walked and stood silently in front of the class, looking as uninterested as possible as a flurry of low whispers circulated throughout the entire class. Whenever he heard someone compliment his looks, his eye twitched involuntary. "So, is there anything you'd like to tell the class?" the woman asked.

"Not really," he said as confidently as possible, and it seemed to work in some manner of speaking; since he heard some love sick sighs which he interpreted as boredom. The sighs were followed by more whispers.

"Well, okay then Sasuke. Just so you know I'm Miss Stevenson and welcome to class 29A, which will be your homeroom from now on. Please make your way to your seat; it's the empty one at the back, next to Naru," she said staring intently at the empty spot next to the blonde haired girl.

"Did someone mention my name?" a bored feminine voice asked, silencing everyone.

"Oh it's nothing Naru, nothing to worry about," Miss Stevenson spoke in a shaky tone, taking Sasuke by surprise. In response to this, Sasuke directed his view to Naru.

She had her blonde hair in pigtails, and she wore the same uniform as the other girls did. It consisted of a tan blazer with a white shirt underneath, and a brown skirt with a white trim. On her legs, she had a pair of black knee-socks. She also had something that looked like a golden bracelet on her right arm, which rested on the desk.

However this girl also had something that made her stand out from the rest; it was her left eye. Or more exactly, the lack of one. Instead she had a black eye-patch, which was adorned with an orange pattern. Something that struck Sasuke as odd was the fact that the band wasn't visible, just the eye-patch itself.

"_Not bad," _Sasuke thought as he stared directly at the girl, who seemed to take his gaze as some sort of challenge, since she glared right back at him. Shortly after this, she began to stare intently into his black eyes, as if she was searching for something. When she was finished, she smirked at the Uchiha, seemingly satisfied by something.

"You may sit now," the blonde girl said in calm tone as she directed her view towards the window, which was frosted over, seemingly ending the confrontation.

Sasuke shrugged and walked down the aisle, sitting at his desk right next to the blonde girl, inwardly congratulating himself for getting this far. "I was going to anyway," he replied to the blonde girl, who smirked at his comment.

"My, my, aren't you a brave one?" she mocked sarcastically, as if baiting the teen. Sasuke decided that he wouldn't get anywhere from arguing so he didn't reply, doing his best to ignore the blonde.

"Uchiha, huh..." the blonde whispered softly as she wiped the frosted window with her hand, sighing at the sight of a leafless oak tree. Sasuke decided not to get involved and just kept quiet, since he didn't really feel like engaging in any conversation with this girl, who seemed to be feared for some reason.

"_Why do I feel as if I know you from somewhere?" _Sasuke thought as he glanced to Naru, who was still staring out the window. This lasted for a brief second before he shrugged it off. It wasn't like he'd actually ask her where he'd seen her before; that would make him seem like a fool.

(Scene Break)

The school bell rung, signifying that lunch time had started, and Sasuke had to admit school wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. Sure, he didn't enjoy the looks he was given, but he did have to admit he did enjoy being in the company of others; it made him feel less lonely.

Sasuke watched as both the teacher and the students swarmed out the door as fast as they could. He, on the other hand, sat back as he slowly packed his school equipment away.

"Umm, Sasuke?" a feminine voice called, successfully catching his attention. At the door Sasuke spotted a girl with short pink hair, who was staring at him with a look he was unfamiliar with. If he put it into words, it seemed like affection. Like all female students, she wore the schools girl uniform and he had to admit it didn't look too bad on her either.

"Um, yes?" Sasuke replied, feeling slightly unsure about how he should reply to her. "That's me, I'm Sasuke, how come?" he questioned.

"N-nothing, it's just I heard you were new and all, and well umm, would you like to well spend some time with me?" she asked hopefully. When she saw Sasuke's eyebrow raised, she panicked. "Only if you want to, I mean you are new so I thought you wouldn't have anyone to hang around with," she said in a rushed manner, making everything kind of hard to understand.

"Trying to get another guy into your bed, are you, Haruno?" a taunting voice spoke from the corner. To Sasuke, it was obvious who the voice belonged to.

"Naru," the girl started, glaring angrily at the spectre that was slouched at her desk. "Haven't you got something better to do, like, I don't know, kill some kittens or something? Everyone knows your one crazy bitch," she seethed.

"I don't kill cute things," she stared as a smirk made its way onto her face. "Which means I'm free to do whatever I like to you," Naru replied, chuckling evilly as she got to her feet.

"Why you little bitch!" the pink head screamed as she ran towards Naru with a look of animalistic rage burning in her emerald green eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Naru said in a calm tone, her smirk still plastered on her face as the girl approached her with an intent to kill. "Fine" Naru concluded as the girl swung her arm at her. "Have it your way," she said quickly as she caught the girls wrist, side stepped and pulled forward, quickly getting behind her before slamming the pink haired girl face first into the wall. She then locked her arm behind her, effectively pinning the girl in place. "Calm down," Naru cooed into Sakura's ear causing her to growl furiously.

"Let go of me, whore," Naru's victim screamed but the blonde didn't stir and put more pressure on the girls arm.

"You sure you want to speak like that in front of your next fuck? You dirty little slut, I think you and I know who the real whore is," Naru whispered into the girls' ear tauntingly, finding extreme enjoyment in the way Sakura squirmed in her grasp.

Sakura growled again as she failed an attempt at slamming her head into Naru's face. "You should stop doing that you know; I may take offense to it, and you don't want anything too bad to happen, do you?" Naru whispered a warning, and all of a sudden Sakura stopped completely. "The only reason I'm going to let you go is because you interest me," Naru whispered before pulling away. "Now leave," Naru finished, saying it loud enough so that Sasuke could hear it.

Sakura, feeling defeated, fled the room, giving Sasuke a weird look on the way out. "Some people never learn," Naru muttered, walking out of the classroom quickly, promptly ignoring Sasuke who just sat in shock at the events that had just transpired.

"Did I miss something?" he asked no-one in particular as he got to his feet. "That Naru girl is someone that I really shouldn't mess with. I guess this is why people feared her..." he mused, finally leaving the class, closing the door behind him as he left.

**(Scene Change)**

Naru sat on the cold grass, her back up against the oak tree she had been staring at earlier. "This god damn patch is driving me insane!" she fumed before removing it quickly, feeling relief almost instantly. "Ah, much better..." she said as she felt her throbbing in her head dissipate straight away.

Now with the pain gone, Naru felt much calmer. It always made her feel better when she removed the patch. "Why must I always cover this thing up? Sure, it may freak others out but it's not like they'll find out the secret... Damn council members and their rules..." she complained as she pulled out her phone.

Once the phone was in her hand, she called the first person on her speed dial; the one person she felt like she could trust. "It's me," she started, knowing the receiver of the call would instantly know who she was.

"Lady Naru," the voice started respectfully. "For what reasons are you calling me? Especially since it's during school hours. Are you in trouble?" the voice sounded through the phone, the urgency in the speakers' voice was easily detectable.

Naru gave a rare smile before replying to her butler; "no Haku, you can calm down. I just called to inform you that another one has appeared," she told him in a manner which made it clear as to what she meant.

"Who is it?"

"An Uchiha; a familiar one too," Naru informed the older man as she stretched her body to get into a comfortable position, yawning in the process. "He seems to have confidence problems around most people now. Well at least it's better than he was before," she rationalized, remembering her first encounter with the Uchiha, her expression turning grim.

"I'm not really surprised at that, my lady," Haku said darkly. "After all, I'd probably have gone insane if it was me. I recommend not getting involved with him, for his sake." The voice advised, knowing the consequences of getting involved in their world.

Naru too understood this. The consequences were terrible, her life revolved around dealing with what people would usually refer to as nightmares, and she knew all too well; some people wouldn't be able to cope with such a thing. "The other one however is useable, but we don't know anything about her capabilities, which leaves me completely stumped as to how I should proceed. Truly an enigma to us," she concluded.

"Will you tell her about her potential, about people like us?" Haku asked curiously.

"Not yet, there are too many unknown factors. If she did somehow manage to let the secret out, I'd be in serious shit with the council, and we both know how that ends." Naru replied, smirking when she heard the man sigh over the phone.

"Just be safe and make sure no-body see's that eye of yours, otherwise we are both goners," Haku commented, reminding Naru that she had to, at all costs, keep her eye hidden.

"Understood," Naru replied, hanging up before the man could reply. She then looked to the cloudy sky. "Just another day and another problem waiting to be solved," Naru commented sarcastically, pulling out a cigarette in the process. "If only I could solve how to quit these things..." she said whilst staring at the stick of tobacco.

As she stared at it, her thoughts drifted back to the past, to the first day she met the young Uchiha. That day was the first time she saw true despair. "I need to relax," she said as she reluctantly pulled out her lighter. "At least four days without these is a personal best," she commented optimistically as she lit the white cancer stick, inhaling the smoke before exhaling slowly. "One day, I'll have no need for these things... Hopefully."

(Scene Change)

Sasuke walked through the crowded hallways of Konoha High, ignoring the looks he received from both of boys and the girls. _"Why is everyone staring at me all the time?" _Sasuke's mind asked desperately. He hated the attention, after all, social-skills was not something he was particularly talented in.

All the young man wanted was to find somewhere peaceful. He reasoned that the library would be a safe bet, but he had absolutely no idea how to get there, even after ten minutes of searching, he couldn't find an exit from the building he currently in.

As he continued on his path he felt something tap his shoulder. When he realised it was a hand, he jumped slightly, amusing the owner of said hand. "You okay? You look kinda lost," a familiar voice asked in an amused tone. In response Sasuke turned around to see the pink haired girl from earlier.

"Umm," Sasuke started, unsure how to reply. The options were telling her the truth, or lying, keeping his pride intact. At this point in time, Sasuke felt like preserving his pride. "I'm okay, just having a look around the school," he lied pitifully.

Sakura raised her eyebrow at this before asking; "So do you always walk around with a worried expression, or is today an off-day?" the end result was a panicked Sasuke, which amused the pink haired girl once again.

"An off-day," Sasuke replied awkwardly.

"I'm sure," Sakura replied sarcastically, smirking at his irritated glare. "So, what haven't you seen yet? Maybe I can make it a little easier for you," Sakura offered in such a way that it didn't make Sasuke feel like a fool.

"The library," Sasuke replied, trying to trick her into guiding him to the library.

"Hm, okay," Sakura replied in an overly cheerful voice, "I take you to the library, and in return," Sakura started, smiling before continuing, "you spend some time with me," she finished, not expecting the raised eyebrow in return.

"So what Naru said earlier was true?" Sasuke asked, his voice bearing the slightest hint of a taunt, angering the pink haired girl, who understood what he meant instantly.

"NO!" Sakura screamed, balling her hands into fists, before taking some long, deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. When she was satisfied that she wouldn't snap at the young Uchiha, she continued. "No, it's not true. She created that stupid rumour because I am the only person who stands up to her. Even if I try to get revenge, it always backfires." Sakura finished, feeling ashamed as she remembered the incident in the classroom.

"Sorry you had to see that," Sakura continued, apologising for her actions. "She is just so infuriating that I can't help myself," she explained.

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply.

"It's true!" Sakura shouted desperately.

"I'm sure it is. Now, are you going to take me to the library or not, Haruno?" Sasuke replied, feeling oddly confident around the stranger.

"Haruno?" Sakura replied in confusion. "How do you know my surname?" she asked with a clueless expression on her face.

"Naru said it earlier," Sasuke replied, shrugging with a smirk on his face.

"It's Sakura, Sakura Haruno," the girl corrected. "Call me Sakura, everyone but Naru does."

"Fine, call me Sasuke then," the raven haired man replied in an uninterested tone, shrugging his shoulders.

Sakura smiling at his comment nodded. "Let's get to that library then, Sasuke," she suggested as she grabbed his hand, dragging him through the hallways. Sasuke grunted angrily but Sakura didn't let it bother her. After all, this guy was the first person who didn't avoid her for being on bad terms with Naru.

(Scene Break)

Much to Sasuke's annoyance, the exit to the school wasn't far off from his position, and he realised he had been suckered into spending time with the pink haired girl called Sakura. It wasn't that he disliked the girl or anything like that; it was just that spending time with her went against his original objective, which was to find a place where he wouldn't be disturbed.

"So Sasuke, why did you decide to come to Konoha High?" Sakura asked as the pair walked side by side on the concrete path which led to the library.

"I didn't," Sasuke replied moodily, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Y-you… d-d-didn't?" Sakura asked, trying to be sure she heard him correctly as she rubbed her hands together in an attempt to keep them warm. She knew she should have brought her winter clothing, it got rather cold this time of year, but Sakura had thought she could handle it.

"Nope," Sasuke replied again, inwardly laughing at Sakura whose teeth were chattering. "You cold?" Sasuke asked without looking at her.

"Y-y-y-yeah, v-v-very," Sakura replied through chattering teeth, feeling embarrassed at her pathetic attempt at replying. "I-it d-doesn't h-help t-that I'm w-wearing a skirt" Sakura replied, face donning an irritated expression.

"You're not allowed anything but a skirt?" Sasuke asked in a confused manner. "Besides, it can't be that bad. That Naru girl isn't even wearing stockings, and on top of that I saw no sign of a coat," Sasuke replied as he looked at the scenery.

The campus grounds were amazingly beautiful, even though the trees were bare, leaving the thin branches out in the open, it did nothing to dampen the beauty, or it could just be that Sasuke liked the winter. They had just passed a small pond like area which was intended for sitting at, evident by the wooden benches.

"W-why d-do you al-always mention her?" Sakura asked with genuine interest. "H-her name is l-like taboo here, y-yet you d-don't s-seem to mind," Sakura informed. "G-granted, I don't see w-what's so s-scary about her," Sakura said truthfully as she directed her gaze to Sasuke, who was removing his scarf.

"Here," Sasuke said as he threw his scarf to the freezing girl, who blushed for a moment before wrapping herself up in the deep purple scarf, relishing its warmth. "Next time you should bring your own scarf," Sasuke said, oblivious to the smiling Sakura.

"Thank you," Sakura replied, bringing her hands up near her face, breathing hot air on her hands. Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly to her appreciation, but deep down he was kind of happy. After all, this was the most confident he'd ever been around a stranger.

"Sasuke," Sakura started and though the man didn't turn to look at her, she knew he was paying attention. "What did you mean by not choosing to come here? Did your parents choose?"

"I don't have parents," Sasuke said with a grim expression, quivering slightly, upsetting the young girl who suddenly felt extremely guilty.

"I'm so sorry," she apologised, "please forget I said that," she continued, looking at the ground with tears in her eyes. _"This is it, another person is going to hate me," _Sakura thought, nearly sobbing. Half of it was for being insensitive, the other from the thought of losing someone who she was starting to consider a friend.

"Doesn't matter," Sasuke replied, much to the surprise of the pink-haired girl, "I don't remember them anyway," he said in a depressed tone.

"Oh..." the pink haired girl muttered before whispering, mainly to hgerself. "How long ago?" Much to her surprise, Sasuke heard her, yet seemed less affected than she had expected.

"I don't know. The first twelve to thirteen years are blank. I don't know when, but I feel as if it wasn't that long ago," Sasuke replied, his voice monotonous.

"That's so sad," Sakura replied as she pointed forward, indicating that they were close to the library. "I mean, what does it feel like? If you don't mind me asking," she asked curiously.

"Empty," he started. Sakura instantly frowned sadly at his comment. "Sometimes I think I remember… them, but then it disappears and I'm left with emptiness again" Sasuke replied as they reached the automatic doors of the library, stepping inside before Sakura could speak again.

(Scene Change)

The inside of the library was like what you would see in a show that involves magic; the bookshelves were so high that there were ladders for reaching the higher shelves, and though the entrance was modernised with automatic doors, most of the interior was far from modern. The carpet was burgundy in colour and the walls were mahogany. Modern lights were on the walls, each one emitting a soft yellow light.

Upon entering you could clearly see the reception desk. Sitting behind it was a woman in her mid-thirties who looked too happy for it to seem real. There was a small seating area which was intended for casual reading, since it was located near the fiction area. In this area was a medium sized coffee table, low to the floor, surrounded by three sofa like seats. It even had a coffee machine near it.

In the far end of the library was the area intended for studying, instead of a small coffee table, there were three large desks, seats tucked under the desk. All in all, it was the biggest library Sasuke had ever seen. "Wow..." the black haired young man gasped, "that's a lot of…. Books," He commented in astonishment.

"No, duh," Sakura said with a giggle as she walked through the doors. _"Hopefully he'll forget about what we were just talking about, it's a little too depressing," _she thought as she removed Sasuke's scarf handing it back to him. "Thanks again," she said.

Sasuke took the scarf from her hands and wrapped it up, shoving it in his coat pocket. "Is there any need for such a large library?" Sasuke asked as he walked forward "I mean this isn't a university or anything, what's the need for such a large library?"

"Well, during exam season everyone is here. Some study, others just come here to relax, like me," Sakura replied as she walked in front of Sasuke, beckoning him to follow. He decided to do so; after all, he did kind of promise to spend some time with her.

Sasuke followed her over to the casual section and threw himself down on one of the sofas. "Comfy," Sasuke commented as he bounced on it slightly, making Sakura laugh in the process.

"So Sasuke, I'm sorry to bring this up again, but why didn't you choose to come here?" Sakura asked, trying her best to keep off the subject of parents. She wasn't exactly a lucky person either and it hurt her to think about it.

"My tutor," Sasuke replied as he yawned.

"You had a tutor? Aren't those pretty expensive?" she asked as she opened her bag, removing a small sandwich bag. "Umm do you like cheese?" Sakura asked, seemingly randomly. When Sasuke nodded, Sakura threw him the bag, surprising him when it landed in his hand. "Want it?" Sakura asked.

"A little late for asking, don't you think?" Sasuke replied sarcastically, making her laugh again. "However since you asked so kindly, I suppose I can take it," he joked as he opened the small bag and started to eat it.

As Sasuke ate his sandwich, Sakura watched him curiously. "Like them?" she asked as she removed an apple from her bag, biting into it happily, noting to herself how things seemed to taste better when you're eating with someone else. Though probably not true, it seemed like it.

"Hn," Sasuke replied as he finished the last piece. "Thank you," he said in a mumble, amusing her. "Tutors are expensive," Sasuke randomly replied to Sakura's earlier comment. When the girl tilted her head in confusion, Sasuke mentioned that she asked him earlier.

"Why would your tutor make you go to school? Doesn't that make him lose money?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke laughed at the comment. "I asked the same thing, but apparently he didn't want me to be alone anymore," Sasuke replied voice turning monotone again, indicating that something was wrong… again.

"We heard a rumour though" Sakura said as she placed the apple core in the bin, which was located behind her seat. "A guy with a 100% entry exam result was joining school... Is it true?" Sakura asked, leaning forward to inspect him. "No offense, but you don't seem like the genius type," Sakura commented as she leaned back.

"It's true, 100% was my score. It even surprised me," he admitted before asking; "I don't fit the genius type?"

"Forget I said that," she said as she looked around, spotting a few people watching her with a fearful look in their eyes. "Damn..." Sakura sighed.

"What?" Sasuke asked, completely missing the point.

"Look over there," Sakura said turning her head to the small group of three. "See that look in their eyes?" she asked, and when Sasuke nodded, she continued. "Standing up to Naru makes you feared. Apparently they think she'll attack at any moment, so they avoid you," she commented in a depressed tone. "I used to have a lot of friends, but one incident with Naru changed that."

"Is she really that bad?" Sasuke asked, not understanding what was so scary about the blonde girl, besides her ability to kick Sakura's ass easily.

"I find myself asking that every day," Sakura admitted. "She has never done anything to anyone. She may get angry sometimes, but she has never laid a hand on anyone besides me. Despite this, everyone seems overly intimidated by her," Sakura said, adding to the mystery that was Naru.

"Even the teacher seemed scared of her," Sasuke added, suddenly wanting to find out what made Naru so scary. "She didn't seem that bad to me. Well, except for her whole incident in the classroom. Otherwise, she seems fine," he noted, quietly making sure Sakura didn't hear.

"What's weird is that she said that she's 'interested in me', which makes my situation even worse. I mean, for some odd unknown reason, she decides that she's interested. So what does she do? She creates a rumour about me and then laughs in my face. To be honest, I do think she's crazy, but at the same time, I don't think she's scary," Sakura ranted.

"Your own words were something like; 'why don't you go kill some kittens?'. Is that what you mean by crazy?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, angering the girl.

"I had to say something... Besides, I only call her a crazy bitch because it's the only thing I can insult her about. I mean have you seen her grades? She's a freaking genius," Sakura admitted angrily.

"So she doesn't kill kittens?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Sakura joked.

"I don't want her to attack me; what she did to you looked kinda scary," Sasuke admitted.

"So even you fear her?"

"No, it's just that I think that messing with her wouldn't be smart," Sasuke replied, trying to save his pride from being damaged.

"That's called fear," Sakura taunted, wagging her finger at him, "Is Sasuke scared of a girl?" she continued, unaware that Sasuke was prepared for this.

"Well, everyone else is, so even if I was scared, which I'm not, it wouldn't be that bad," Sasuke stated in a matter of fact tone, smirking at her flaunting his victory. _"Why don't I feel awkward around this girl? This is the longest conversation I've had in years." _

"Fine," Sakura conceded, pouting at him. "You and I, we're the only ones who don't seem intimidated by her. I wonder why..." Sakura mused as she took a thinking pose. "Nope, can't think of anything," she conceded rather quickly.

"Well, don't ask me, I don't know," Sasuke replied honestly. "I do want to know what's so intimidating though," Sasuke concluded.

"I don't think anyone knows why she is intimidating; she just is. Besides, even if we tried, I doubt we'd find anything out" Sakura shrugged as she pulled her phone out of her bag. "Hey Sasuke," she started in a soft voice.

"Yeah?"

"Do you own a mobile?" she asked hopefully.

"Hn," he replied shuffling through his pockets, pulling out an Iphone 4. "Why'd you ask?" Sasuke asked as he put the phone back in his pocket.

"Umm, your number?" she replied whilst fiddling with her fingers.

"My number?" Sasuke asked, genuinely confused.

"Can I have it?" she said quickly, not making eye contact with him.

"Isn't the guy supposed to ask?" Sasuke said sarcastically as he took his phone back out of his pocket and handed it to her, "if you want it, find it. I don't know how to," he said in a mumble. Despite his seemingly calm attitude on the outside, on the inside he felt nervous; he'd never given his number to someone, ever.

"Umm okay," she replied, pressing the screen on the square that said phone. From there she went to the contact list which only contained one number; Iruka. _"Doesn't he have any friends?" _Sakura wondered as she continued to play around with the phone. _"I'll add myself, I'm sure that he won't mind," _she thought as she started to type in her details.

"You done?" he asked, when no reply came he stayed silent. _"She is having way too much fun over there," _he thought as he saw a smile plastered on the girls face.

"Now I am," she chimed as she called the newly added number, so she could easily add his on her phone, quickly hanging up so it wouldn't waste much credit. "I added myself; I hope you don't mind," she said with a grin as she handed him his phone back. "Well I better get going, we're in different classes after all," she said as she stood up.

"Hn," was his reply again. To him, that was how he said bye.

"Can we meet after school?" she asked and he nodded to her, "Thanks! Well, I'll be going now see ya Sasuke!" she said happily as she walked off.

"Weird girl..." he mumbled, deciding to stay seated for a little longer before walking out of the library.

"School isn't so bad after all," he said quietly as he wrapped himself up warm again. At that moment, an image of a young girl with blonde hair staring down at him, tears running down her face, flashed into his mind for a brief moment before flickering away. _"More memories... Tthey'll fade," _Sasuke thought pessimistically as he began to trek back to the main school building.

(Scene Change)

The school bell screeched loudly; loud enough for Naru, who was still at the tree, to hear. Despite this, she ignored it completely. After all, she couldn't bring herself to see him. "What right did I have to do that?" Naru said as she punched the floor angrily.

"My actions have made it so the Uchiha clan will fade from their rightful place..." Naru whispered, feeling guilty about the act she performed five years ago. "The once great clan will disappear from the society which they themselves helped create. Even if I succeed in my mission, I'll probably be charged for what I did..." Naru told herself shakily.

"Why did you have to appear before me, Uchiha? I had forgotten about my worries until you showed up; now I'm left with the feeling of guilt" she admitted. _"Even if it was for your own benefit, nothing will make up for it," _she thought, remembering black, lifeless orbs.

"_If I left him as he was, would he have recovered?" _her mind asked. She knew he wouldn't have, but the question still plagued her thoughts. _"If something happens, will I have the courage to do it again?" _she wondered. Truth is, she didn't know.

"_Why must I have to put up with all this whilst others get to live peacefully?" _she asked seriously. Near enough all her thoughts were unanswered questions.

"_Once this mission is over, I hope I can finally relax. I guess this is the fate I was given when I swore to wear this mark," _she thought as she covered her left eye with her hand. _"What makes me so god damn important?" _she asked herself; she had always asked herself that.

As she continued to think, she removed her hand from her eye. "_Bearing this mark should be an honour," _she thought as she punched the floor. _"Yet it isn't; to me, this is a curse, something that keeps me bound to my duty," _she thought, remembering the time she accepted her duty.

Naru in the midst of her thoughts allowed her vision to drift to the darkening sky. "Rain. Great. Just what I need..." she mumbled angrily as she stood up, preparing to walk indoors. At that moment, her left eye began to glow and pain pulsed through her mind. "Shit... Why me?" Naru asked as she pulled out her phone, dialling her butler.

"It's me again; they're coming. Call the school; tell them I'm leaving early again," Naru ordered as she covered her eye up again. "After that, come pick me up," she commanded.

"Yes lady Naru," he replied as Naru ended the call. "This may be good," she stated, licking her lips in the process. "I need to blow of some steam anyway," she finished, walking towards the school entrance as the rain began to fall.

(Scene Change)

Sasuke sat in the back of the classroom. To the left of him was an empty seat, which was apparently for Naru. _"I wonder why she hasn't come to class," _he thought to himself, before shrugging it off in favour of staring out the window.

"_Oh great, rain," _Sasuke thought as he watched the rain fall, finding it funny that once again the weatherman had predicted wrongly. _"I should start making precautions; from this day forth, if he says sun, I'll bring an umbrella," _he told himself, completely zoning out in the process.

The rest of the day continued like this. It felt strange; no matter how much Sasuke tried to concentrate, he'd just end up zoning out completely. Halfway through the final period, Sasuke got a text from Sakura which nearly got his phone confiscated, but after a quick apology, the teacher let him off, warning him if it happened again, his phone would be taken away.

The text mentioned something like, 'meet at the reception area at 5:00pm'. That was 30 minutes after school ends, and Sasuke knew he could achieve this easily. The last period droned on and on after that. What annoyed Sasuke the most was that most schools ended around 3:00pm, but with Konoha being an advanced school, the hours were longer and it made everything feel so tedious.

The sound of the bell was his salvation. He finally knew why everyone seemed so happy when that bell screeched at lunch; after all, being in a school with such long hours, makes you appreciate the times you get a break.

As he got up from his seat, he took one last look out the window, sighing at the sight of the rain before leaving the class. _"Rain is so depressing," _he thought as he walked through the hallways, easily getting to the reception area at 4:45pm. Sakura had yet to arrive, so Sasuke sat on one of the various seats that were scattered around the room.

"Did you enjoy your first day?" a familiar, whiny voice asked.

"Hn," he replied to the woman he had met earlier, trying his best to get his mind off that horrid voice of hers.

"The work is rather advanced, isn't it?" she stated with pride. Not that she should feel any; after all, she was just a receptionist.

"No," Sasuke replied, hoping to defuse the conversation then and there. Unfortunately, he wasn't that lucky.

"Well, I suppose someone with your scores wouldn't find it hard," she replied, laughing in the process. That was the final straw for Sasuke, who decided to vacate his seat to find a much quieter area to sit in, freeing him from the torture that was her voice.

The minutes ticked by as many students piled out the doors. The time was 5:15pm according to Sasuke's phone, and Sakura had yet to show. _"I should just leave," _he thought. However, Sasuke really didn't like to break arrangements, even if they broke them first. _"Another 15 minutes, that's all I'll give her," _he reasoned, as he began to tap his foot impatiently.

As the time ticked by, Sakura finally appeared at 5:28pm, apologising for being late. Upon asking her why she was later, Sakura said that she had to get her phone back, which had been confiscated shortly after texting Sasuke. Luckily she had got it back.

"Well isn't this great; it's raining, school ended around an hour ago, over two hours ago for regular schools, and I have no umbrella," Sasuke grumbled angrily.

"Well that last part isn't correct," Sakura replied as she dug through her bag, pulling out two umbrella's handing one to a wide-eyed Sasuke. "What?" she asked the young man, whose expression had yet to change.

"What else do you carry inside that thing?" Sasuke asked, but when Sakura mentioned over ten other items, Sasuke asked her to stop. "You really do come prepared, don't you?" he commented before smirking. "And yet, bringing a scarf and gloves is too hard for you?" he asked sarcastically.

"I thought I wouldn't need them," Sakura replied as the pair left the reception area, walking into the rain with the umbrellas above their heads. Sasuke's was black, Sakura's was pink.

"So why did you think you'd need an umbrella?" Sasuke retorted, smiling when she didn't have an answer.

"Shut up," she replied, kicking some water at him from one of the various puddles dotting the street. However, when Sasuke was about to do the same to her, she started to apologise in the form of a scream as she began to laugh, begging him not to splash her. When the splash came anyway, she laughed as she tried her best to glare at the man.

"We're even now," Sasuke said as he walked ahead of her, trying his best to not laugh at how hilarious she looked; he splashed her a little too much, and now her hair was a mass and she donned a gloomy expression.

"Yeah right," Sakura said defiantly as she caught up to the black haired male, walking side by side with him. "So, where's your house?" Sakura asked curiously as she looked at the black haired male with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"We're quite close. Why?" Sasuke asked as he continued on his path, turning another corner. _"There should be people around here..." _Sasuke thought as he took a quick glance at his surroundings. There was no-one around, and it felt kind of creepy. Especially since the sun went down earlier this time of year, making his surroundings hard to see.

"Oh, no particular reason," she said shyly, before she too noted that the streets were strangely empty. "Hey, Sasuke is this area usually empty at this time?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Nope. Not that it really matters," Sasuke said with a blank look on his face. "My house is just around the next corner," he mentioned as they continued to walk. Sasuke was soon about to eat those words, as what happened next was about to change both his and Sakura's lives forever.

(Scene Change)

As the two approached the corner, they heard a pitiful whimpering noise coming from a nearby gutter. Curious as to what it was, Sakura approached carefully, only to scream a moment later. This wasn't like the playful scream from earlier; this was a full blown, terrified scream. "Sasuke!" she screamed as she covered her eyes with one hand, using her umbrella to point to what had frightened her.

In front of the girl was a dog; its legs had been ripped off and it had chunks missing from its torso. Despite the horrible condition, it seemed to be still alive, barely hanging onto its life with its last breaths. The sight was revolting, and as they watched, it drew a final, gurgling breath. Blood seeped out of the carcass to pool around it on the street.

"What the –"Sasuke started, throwing his hand over his mouth to shut himself up, doing his utmost best to keep the contents of his stomach from escaping his mouth. Despite his efforts to keep his food down, the sight was too revolting, causing him to vomit on the floor.

After vomiting, Sasuke coughed a little, his eyes watered from the stinging sensation in his throat. "What did... that?" Sasuke asked as he nearly hurled again, this time successfully preventing himself from doing so.

Sakura didn't reply, she just turned her back and began to cry. Sasuke was rather impressed that she kept her stomach in check. "I don't know..." Sakura replied between sobs, now getting drenched by the downpour, all of a sudden feeling extremely weak.

Out of the pair, Sasuke seemed to be coping better, since he still had strength in his legs. "Sakura, how about we get to my house? You can stay there until you feel better, ok?" he offered as he tugged on her arm.

"Oh... ok..." she said slowly, as she felt herself get dragged by Sasuke.

Sasuke walked towards his house, supporting Sakura as they neared the gates. Suddenly, an angry, almost feral, shout was sounded behind them, startling them. Sasuke broke into a run, trying as best as he could to drag Sakura onwards.

"You thought you could get away? Fucking BEAST!" the same voice shouted again. This time, Sasuke thought he recognized the voice... But that couldn't be her, could it?

As they were running full out, something suddenly whipped past them. The two teens skidded to a halt as something flashed white, and suddenly dark blood pulsed out from the shadows. Most of it hit the pavement with a sickening splash, narrowly missing all the three persons now standing there.  
"What...the...fuck?" Sasuke slowly mumbled as he watched the strangers back.

She had her blonde hair tied up in a tight ponytail, using a puffy black and orange scrunchy. However, that was where "normal" seemed to cease; her body was covered in something that looked like a heavily altered, yet very elegant, kimono. Sasuke could see that the lower parts were quite loose, and he glimpse something that looked like an orange underskirt as the girl shifted. The upper part was shoulderless, exposing the girls lightly tanned shoulders. Sasuke briefly wondered how it she prevented it from falling down. The cloth itself had a black base-colour, decorated with a fine orange flame-pattern and an orange trim.

Around her waist was a bright orange obi. Oddly enough, it was a male one, but Sasuke didn't speculate on that now. Tucked in under the obi was a black katana-sheath, covered in something that resembled the orange pattern on Naru's eye-patch. It was even in the same colour.

The sword that belonged in the sheath was at the moment positioned in a cautious guard in the girl's hands. Its long blade was seemingly black by the thick blood that covered it. However, the patches that were clean revealed that the steel was in pristine condition, seemingly extremely well cared for. The grip of the blade was decorated with orange, and a small tassel hung at its end, dancing slightly in the wind.

The pair, having taken in the sight of the girl in front of them, was unsure of what to do. Had that girl just killed something in the shadows? Not to mention, why did she look so extremely similar to Naru?

"You two, get out of here, quickly!" the girl ordered, not yet noticing who they were.

"Naru?" the pair asked in unison, shock creeping into their voices. The blonde, too, was shocked as she turned to see both Sasuke and Sakura staring at her. And then, they got a good look on her eye.

"What the..?" Sakura gasped, taking a step backwards. Naru's left eye, the one usually covered by the eye-patch, was not exactly what she had expected to see underneath. It was a deep red, and the pupil was just a black, feral slit. It looked rather demonic, and being stared at by it chilled both Sakura and Sasuke to the bone.

However, before they could say anything about anything, Naru suddenly surged forward and pulled the pair towards herself. A thud was heard as a shadowy creature crashed into the ground where they had been standing on only mere moments before.

"Quickly! Get out of here!" she ordered, darting forward to stab the creature through its skull. It twitched a few times, before dying, impaled on her blade.

"W-what are those things?" they both said, but were quickly silenced by the sound of howling.

"They've arrived..." Naru said, a disturbing gleam in her eyes. "You two, get out of here. Now. I'll deal with them..." Naru commanded, before disappearing into the night, licking her lips hungrily.

Seemingly out of nowhere, four shadow-wolf things appeared. The base shape was a wolf, but they were atleast double the size, and seemed thrice as vicious. Their teeth, barred in feral snarls, were serrated, and their eyes were the same blood-red shade as Naru's left eye.

Sasuke and Sakura, who had been staring after Naru, figured that it would be way safer to be as far away as possible from these demon-spawned wolfs, and turned to run in the opposite direction.

While the pair had started running, Naru had started chanted something in a strange language. She was eyeing the circling wolfs, anticipating when the first one would lunge. With a grin, Naru uttered the final syllable just as the first wolf pounced. A magic circle appeared under her as a howling gale spread out from around her, sending the hell-hounds flying in all directions, smashing against the pavement as they landed. Naru thought she heard something break, but wasn't sure. Still, the thought excited her.

"Is that all you've got?" Naru taunted, before dashing down the streets, her sword slashing in an elegant arc. A demon died, its throat slit perfectly; the blade hadn't even touched bone. Naru savoured the gurgling sound of the beast, choking on its own blood.

Turning around, she spotted the three remaining demons charging her. She had heard them long before she turned around, however, and was fully prepared for the animalistic lunge that followed; she stepped just a short step away, fully avoiding the beast. The bringing her foot up, she spun around and smashed it into the ribcage of the far left one, utilizing the momentum of the spin to let the kick become much stronger than usual. This time, she was sure she heard something break, and the hellhound smashed into its two buddies. They landed in a twisted pile of wolf-demon, and struggled to free themselves.

Long before the demons could extract themselves, Naru was upon them. With masterful strikes, she sliced of the tendons of one of them, effectively immobilizing it, before carefully slicing its stomach open. Within moments, its guts had spilled onto the street, and its lifeblood slowly tricked away. The second one, she blinded with a quick slash to the face, before a second slash too the entire front off its snout. A third chop removed all its legs at once, entirely removing its ability to both track and harm Naru.

The third one, however, had managed to get out of the pile, and was now growling furiously at her. Quickly wiping her sword on the fur of one of the downed wolves, Naru sheathed it. She positioned herself in a balanced stance, ready to take on the wolf. When it lunged, she reacted instantly, grabbing it by the neck and smashing her knee up into its lower jaw. Dazed, the wolf couldn't avoid a second kick, which caught it in its stomach, likely breaking another rib. Naru then rapidly spun around and smashed her heel into the wolf's already weakened jaw, both breaking it and sending the owner flying.

The wolf seemed to cough up some blood, but got up again. Naru nearly caught herself admiring its stamina. Not letting it catch its breath, she sprinted towards it, before jumping up, spinning diagonally, then finally smashing her foot into the wolf's spine. The demon collapsed again, and Naru nimbly regained the balance lost with the daring move. That wolf would never get up again. She unsheathed her sword to finish it off.

When she was done, there were only two demons left. Both were lying in pools of their own blood, whimpering in agony.

Naru approached the most hurt one slowly, deliberately, calculating how quickly it was dying. Not quickly enough, she decided, before brutally executing it with a stab through its brain. The light in its eyes flickered, and died.

The last one alive was a mess. All four of its legs and its snout were chopped off, in addition to being blinded by Naru's blade. It was quickly dying, bleeding out on the street. Naru wondered how much she could prod it before it gave up and died, and proceeded to slice deep chasms into its body, going deeper each time. When Naru grew bored of the "game", she finally slit its throat, letting the wreck die. As she did so, the beast's last heartbeat propelled a squirt of blood up into the air. Naru was vaguely impressed on how far it went, considering how weak the wolf had been. She did not care that a part of it landed in her face. Rising to her feet, Naru tongue darted out of her mouth, and she slowly licked away the blood that had hit her.

Suddenly, a high-pitched scream tore through the night, originating from the direction where Sasuke and Sakura had disappeared off to. Giving one last grin at her handiwork, Naru darted back down the street, towards the source of the commotion.

When she arrived at the Uchiha Estate gates, she saw that Sakura was swinging a large branch, fallen off a nearby tree, holding several demons at bay. Sasuke was struggling with the gates, which refused to open.

"Sasuke, hurry!" Sakura screamed as the beasts closed in.

"I'm trying, but all this rain is making it hard to see," Sasuke said as calmly as he could; the shaking of his body betrayed how far from calm he really was.

"Did you miss me?" Naru's voice sounded, distracting the hellhounds from pouncing. She then chanted something quickly, and suddenly, some sort of white and green magic circle appeared below her. The outer circle was a genuine circle. Inside it, two squares were arranged in such a way that they formed an eight-pointed star. In the centre of this star, was another eight-pointed star, but this one was an octagram. On the rims, there were two shapes; one was a stylized version of the sun, the other the moon, and in between them, in the middle of the octagram, there was a spiral pattern. Finally the entire border was covered in strange runes that seemed to pulse, like a heartbeat.

Suddenly, the air around her seemed to distort and warp. "Get back!" Naru screamed, just barely audible over the wind, before the bubble burst, and the wind surged forward, sending the beasts flying.

"You done now Uchiha?" Naru asked as her eyes squinted, in an attempt to find the beasts that had been sent into the shadows.

"Just one sec- YES!" Sasuke shouted triumphantly as the door flung open. "Sakura, get inside," he shouted.

"Don't!" Naru shouted as Sakura turned around to head for the door. At that moment, a wolf dived out of the shadows and savagely dug its teeth into the girls shoulder, locking its jaws in the process. Sakura let loose a blood-curdling scream as the pain reached her brain.

"Haruno!" Naru screamed before diving at the wolf, punching its face, causing it to whimper slightly. Upon realisation that it wouldn't let go, she unsheathed her sword. "This may sting a little..." Naru warned as she stabbed her sword into the beast's jaws, slashing Sakura's shoulder in the process, then with one quick movement, she forced the jaws open, releasing Sakura. She slumped to the floor, quickly losing consciousness from both the pain and the rapid blood loss.

"Uchiha, get her inside!" Naru ordered as she quickly finished off the beast that had attacked Sakura by slicing into its brain from the mouth. Killing them quickly was much more important right now than her own enjoyment.

"Find something to press on the wound to stop the bleeding when you're inside!" Naru ordered as Sasuke dragged the wounded girl indoors.

"_The Uchiha grounds have a barrier from weak demons; they'll be safe," _Naru assured herself as she got ready to pounce onto the demons gathering around her. "You dirty beasts have no idea who you're fucking with," Naru said as she darted into the shadows, easily dodging the jaws of three wolves who had planned to ambush her.

"Are you guys getting smarter? I hope so; that makes it so much more worthwhile to kill you!" Naru said in an upbeat tone as she downed one of the beasts, her eyes glowing ecstatically as theirs became lifeless. "Three more to go. I'm bored now; I'll let you go easily," Naru taunted as she placed her back to a nearby wall.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I'm ripe for the picking!" Naru said was three wolves dived at her savagely in a line of three. "Predictable as always," Naru sighed in a disappointed tone as she placed her palms behind her, touching the stone wall.

As they got closer, Naru chanted something quickly, before jumping vertically, slammed her heel downwards. The impact crushed the centre wolf's skull; she then used it as a springboard to get away from the two others.

"You two are so fucked," Naru chimed happily as she stared at the markings she had made on the wall. "Boom," she said as the wall exploded, slinging shards of stone outwards, ripping the two wolfs apart.

"Sealing magic always comes in handy..." Naru commented as she walked off, feeling rather disappointed. "These weaklings aren't a challenge nowadays. I didn't even need my curse. Pathetic..." she said with disgust as she spat on one of the deceased wolves.

Once she was completely sure that the coast was clear, Naru knocked on the door and screamed "Oi, Uchiha, let me in!" In response to this, Sasuke quickly opened the door with an unreadable expression on his face, letting the blonde haired monster killer inside.

"Are those... things... dead?" Sasuke asked in a monotone voice, reminding Naru of the first time she had seen him. "W-what were those things?" Sasuke asked louder, and angrier, but again he gained no reply. "I said what the fuck were those thing?" he screamed, charging an impassive Naru, pinning her to the wall with a wild look in his eyes, breathing heavily.

"Nothing to be concerned about. For now," Naru replied calmly, pushing him away slightly. However, Sasuke wasn't satisfied with the answer and slammed her roughly into the wall again. "Let go," Naru said calmly, with a steel edge in her voice. She did not want to kill the last Uchiha.

"You're not going anywhere 'till I get my answers!" Sasuke screamed at the girl, who seemed unfazed by his antics. "Why aren't you telling me anything?" he asked, fury, but also confusion and fear, was present in his voice. Naru just ignored him.

"How's Haruno?" Naru asked instead, hoping Sasuke would be calm down enough to tell her that much.

Sasuke hesitated momentarily, mentally debating whether or not to deny Naru the information, as she had done with him, or just give in.

"She's fine... She should be completely healed," he stated, figuring that she would find out on her own anyway.

"Don't bullshit me Uchiha," Naru said, slightly ticked off. "Tell me, seriously, how is Haruno?"

"She's FINE I said! Some freaky light surrounded her, and her shoulder just started to heal! Just like that shit you pulled earlier! How the hell did you even do that?" Sasuke shouted, clearly having snapped again when Naru didn't believe him.

"Then move," Naru ordered, but the man didn't budge. "Move or I'll force you," she warned, but once again he didn't let go. "Fine," she said, cold anger in her voice as she slammed her knee into his testicles. All Sasuke knew at that moment was sharp and stinging agony, causing him to crumple over and clutch his crotch.

As Naru walked through a nearby door she heard Sasuke mumbled something; "You did... the same thing... back then, didn't you... Uzumaki-Namikaze?" his words were enough to stun her momentarily.

"How do you know my full name?" Naru said calmly as she glared down at the man.

"It's kind of hazy..." he groaned in pain, "but you did the same thing back then. You told me your name, then…. Everything went blank... Why?" Sasuke asked, but Naru just shrugged and walked into the living room, leaving the man crumpled on the floor.

"_It's too dangerous for him. I must do it again..." _Naru thought as she walked into the living room to see Sakura face down on the floor. The wound on her shoulder was closing right before her eyes in a soft pink light. "What the hell?" Naru whispered as she knelt down next to the girl, placing her hand on the shoulder.

"No signs of bruising... The wound is completely closed... This can't be..." Naru said in a surprised manner. "Is this Lost Magiks?" she asked quietly to herself, before standing up again, in an attempt to find a phone.

Once she found one, she quickly dialled her butler's number. "Hello, this is Haku speaking, how can I help?" the butler asked over the phone.

"It's me, I'm at the Uchiha estate, pick me up," she ordered.

"Right away," Haku replied, instantly knowing who it was.

"Oh, and just to inform you, there will be one extra person," Naru informed, hanging up before Haku replied.

"Ok, all done. Just one last thing to sort out..." Naru said quietly as she walked back into the hallway and crouched in front of Sasuke, who was currently crying. The sight made Naru's heart break; this was why Sasuke couldn't exist in her 'world'; his mind wouldn't be able to cope.

"Shh, Sasuke..." Naru whispered in the whimpering boy's ear. "It's okay... This time I'll make sure you don't remember," Naru said in a soothing voice, which stopped him from shaking. "Now I'm going to make you forget what happened tonight and what happened 'that' night..." Naru said in a caring voice, unlike all previous tones she'd ever talked to him in.

"I don't want to forget..." he cried pathetically.

"Shh, it's better to forget that night. What they did... What you did..." she told him as she placed her palm on his forehead. "Seal," she whispered and all of a sudden, Sasuke stopped moving and lost consciousness.

"I did it again... It'll be a miracle if he ever remembers now," she said as she walked into the living room, slinging Sakura over her shoulder before making her way outside to wait for Haku.

* * *

**Well that was one long chapter, I guess I should inform you, Magic exists in this realm, Sasuke is mentally scarred by his own past, which explains the ending of the chapter, don't worry Sasuke will gain some form of powers later on.**

**Please this chapter is meant to be mysterious, don't be put off by Naru's personality in battle there is a good reason which will be explained soon so just hang on.**

**The mysteries will continue to build as the fiction progresses since I have 11 story arcs already planned which splits this story into a four parter. **

**P.S. sometimes I may mention accents that don't exist in Japan. that is for your benefit, lol.**

**Thanks to my Beta ****Jack the Reaper**** and my Beta-reader ****Chaos Nutter**

**I'll start writing Chapter 2 when I have around 7-10 reviews **

**Please ****Review **

**-Fate xx **


End file.
